


泛情感

by 2water



Category: [声入人心2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: ⚠️舔穴口交
Relationships: 均棋
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	泛情感

饭桌上，徐均朔悄咪咪掉了一次眼泪，他低下头佯装拿起杯子，用拇指根默默蹭掉泪水。以为没人注意，郑棋元却看到了，他当然会发现，毕竟余光一直留给了小男友。

刘泉君边傻笑边往这边蹭，肩膀跟徐均朔相撞，身为哥哥的人就伸手呼噜了一把未来学弟的寸头，眼神却往桌子对方的男人耳垂飘。

郑棋元正在餐桌下，用物归原主的白色球鞋勾他的小腿，若即若离的发痒。

回酒店的路上遇上了些粉丝，他俩疲惫地笑，刻意拉开了些距离，一前一后回了房间，徐均朔在北京停留的房间。门咔哒关上，这边的年轻人已翻身将恋人死死按在门板上啃过去。郑棋元嘴唇上还有晚上喝的香槟甜味，湿软的舌头热情迎上来塞了小孩满嘴。他有点亢奋，赶到保利时徐均朔就察觉到了。徐均朔故意按着人脖子，看他不满足地噘嘴讨要亲亲，向后撤着酸恋人能跟英席哥上春晚。微醺的男人软塌塌笑眯了眼，手往小孩腿间摸，说咱俩不还一起上小年夜嘛。

身子猛地被转过去，前胸压在门板，福州人在北京暖不起来的手直接从黑色紧身裤边缘探进去，顺着股沟摸到了软热濡湿的入口。

“我就知道你刚刚离席那么久，是偷偷跑去灌了。”他说着去舔郑棋元后颈，那里还有点没卸干净的粉底，“就这么等不及？”

“你怎么废话这么多？”郑棋元摇摇屁股，收紧臀瓣去夹小孩的手指。

徐均朔被撩拨地用舌头顶腮，双眼发红，把对方裤子扒了半截，掰开白花花的两团臀肉就蹲下去，刚刚还缠绕在郑棋元嘴里的舌尖顶进下面同样湿热的口中。滑腻的灌肠剂已经清洗干净，里面是沐浴液的牛奶味。穴口已经打开，在舌面的刺激下瑟缩开合。

“朔朔...嗯......”郑棋元绷紧了大腿，不自觉闭上眼睛，后面舌尖戳刺内壁，绕圈舔舐的快感变得愈发清晰。酥痒积累得他腰部坠胀，更内里的部位则空虚到发麻。他撅起屁股迎合，空闲的手摸上了自己胸部，抓住右边一抔乳肉，发了狠揉搓，还隔着布料用指甲抠弄乳孔，刺麻的痛与痒交叠，爽得眼中泛泪。

后穴里的舌头模拟交合进出着，口水和穴肉相连的剐蹭声听起来格外淫靡。趁徐均朔没注意，郑棋元偷偷探手下去，握住勃起的性器缓缓套弄着纾解欲望。

“哎！”小孩立即抓住现行，握住人手腕别到背后。“说好了不碰前面的！老实讲，棋元，今天在台上你在那跟我拉拉扯扯，是不是有感觉了？视频都拍到你勃了。”

“那是...角度问题。”郑棋元苍白地辩驳，“别停啊，你要不直接进来吧，我想要了。”

“可我好累啊——舔得舌头都酸了，要不棋元哥也给我舔舔吧？”

郑棋元白他一眼，却还是听话地转过身，也不顾洁癖就跪在地毯上，拉开裤链释放出小孩半勃的性器，漂亮的嘴唇乖巧地包住圆硕的龟头。他从不排斥口交，甚至有些喜欢。看似是自己在服侍，实际是自己掌控了小孩的命根子，将他的情欲和快感把玩于股掌。舌尖往马眼里钻，换出一小股咸腥的前液。他抬眼注视徐均朔沉浸在舒爽中的脸，看他几个月来变得凌厉的下颌线，和欲望烧红的眼角。郑棋元满意地轻笑，放松口腔吞下大半柱身。

男人的脸上肉很少，脸颊薄到仿佛只有一层细白的皮肤。徐均朔的阴茎尺寸可观，埋在高热的口腔中，轻易就能顶出明显的形状。小孩的手指从对方撩人的眼角磨蹭到下巴，狼一眼审视鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊，在颊肉因吮吸而凹陷时发出满足的喟叹。

柱身在唇舌舔吸和牙齿厮磨中突突跳动，随着郑棋元一个深喉，狭窄紧致的喉肉冷不丁包裹挤压，快感电流般从下身直蹿天灵盖，炸得徐均朔头皮发麻。他急急撤出阴茎，握住湿淋淋的深色柱身根部，小幅摆动着啪啪抽在郑棋元凸起的颧部，留下亮晶晶的水渍。男人凑上前，舔冰激凌球似的含他的囊袋，嘬出色情响亮的声音。

徐均朔扯住恋人棒球服领口，强迫他背对自己翘起屁股站好，湿漉漉的前端在柔软的入口搓了几下，便撑开括约肌推入半截。

“唔！操——”郑棋元忍不住爆了粗口，半个身子都压在门上，感觉小腹里面又硬又涨，满满当当全是火辣辣的性器。

小孩只停顿了一秒，就掐住年长者纤细的胯骨大力摇摆着往高热的肠道深处操弄。

“啊——哈啊......呜......”男人放肆地叫出声，那把好嗓子经过一夜的磨损，带上了性感的沙哑，用来唱歌好听，却也比不过用来叫床。

“郑迪，弄出这么大动静，生怕住在附近的粉丝听不见？”徐均朔含住他透红的耳垂，恶意地吓唬，手往上揉了把恋人的胸乳，再捏住他的下巴，两指强硬地插进郑棋元因呻吟而半张的口中。叫声和喘息堵在喉间，化成了黏糊的呜咽，咽部下的唾液从嘴角流下，连带着那双满是风情和欲求的眼眸也荡漾着水光。

粗长滚烫的柱身在穴肉里疯狂进出，一次次上挑着往前列腺上撞。涨麻的快感逼得郑棋元踮起脚，又被死命往下压在阴茎上，大腿内侧的软肉都因快感而战栗。

哼唧粗喘的小嘴终于被放过，屁股里的茎身骤然抽离，失去支撑的男人险些滑到地上。徐均朔在背后装模作样地说自己腰疼，甩着还勃起的阴茎向后退到床上，枕着胳膊悠哉躺下来，一手撸动着阴茎招呼郑棋元。

“你烦死了......”快感在一个高点突然被放置，郑棋元急得眼泪都要流下来，肠肉痉挛似的疯狂收缩，迈动两条打颤的腿爬上床。被岁月遗忘的双腿颀长白皙，根部还布有淋漓的水光跟淫靡的红痕，缓缓在眼前打开跪坐在床垫的样子堪称风景。

无法完全闭合的穴口来回轻蹭年轻人浑圆的龟头，身体慢慢下沉将其吞吃进去。郑棋元坐得很慢，放任硬挺戳刺到刚才站立后入碰触不到的深度。两只手撑在徐均朔最近又瘦了些看出肌肉纹路的小腹，扭着腰摇摆臀部，在徐均朔的性器上操自己。他夺回了主动权，让小孩变回了几个月前无法动弹的按摩棒，只能咬着后槽牙握住他的细腰隐忍地往上顶。

前列腺被狠狠撞击，一股前液渗进肉壁，整个肠道都变得又湿又滑。郑棋元猛地软了腰，扑倒在徐均朔胸膛上，张着嫣红的嘴唇喘了好一会儿才缓过来，精液早就不知何时溅在两人腹部。高潮过后的他有了一种慵懒的美感，头发被汗水沾湿在前额，眼角泛着潮红。他轻喘着凑上去轻吻徐均朔的下巴，纤细的手指戳小孩的嘴唇。

“朔朔呀，你可别再哭了......”

这话又说得徐均朔眼一热，小孩的赌气情绪冒上来，参差的犬牙啊呜一口咬住郑棋元的指尖。

“啧！狗贼！”郑棋元轻轻拍他的脸蛋以示责罚，又低头在他嘴唇上嘬一口。

徐均朔委屈巴巴地舔恋人的下唇，像只可怜的小狗，下身又变成了狼，两手抓住弹软的臀肉两侧掰开，极快地重重钻凿，抽插得红肉都翻出来，粘滑的肠液混着前液堆积在连接处，囊袋拍击臀尖的过程中拉出了透明的丝。郑棋元的呻吟拉成抖动的长音，顶在浓重鼻音的惊喘上，呼吸都憋在喉间，胸膛爬到锁骨全染了情欲的粉。

射在里面的时候，郑棋元已又泄了一波，后穴中暖暖的全是淫水，前列腺都被撞得肿热。他枕在徐均朔颈窝，两眼都爽得失了焦距，鼻腔里满是性爱的淡淡腥膻和小孩卸妆后的洗面奶跟香水味。年轻人热乎乎的体温通过脸颊和交合处传过来，蒸得他满心都暖成了蜜酿。

相拥着躺了好一会儿，郑棋元才终于洁癖作祟，起身让对方软下来的阴茎滑出去，留在深处的精液顺着大腿内侧淌出来，半透明得粘了一片狼藉。简单冲洗结束，从浴室出来，就看到小孩坐在床头，身子蜷在被窝里，眼睛迷迷瞪瞪睁不开，却还强撑着不肯睡过去。

“朔朔！”郑棋元觉得好笑，用手里的毛巾不轻不重隔着被子抽了小孩一下，看他弹了起来猛然惊醒。“......累了吧？”

“嗯......有点。”徐均朔迷迷糊糊咧开憨憨的笑容，伸手想去抓郑棋元的胳膊，像个离不开妈妈的小宝宝。

他一阵心疼，弯腰在小男友脸上落了个香，徐均朔立马整张脸蛋都盈满了甜蜜的笑意。“好啦~我先回家了，你早点休息，明天再约。”

“唔嗯——我想再看看那幅画......”徐均朔撅起嘴撒娇。

“好，都依你。”郑棋元摸摸他的脸，“快睡吧，小宝贝儿。”

徐均朔困得要命，却还是使劲打起精神，扯开嗓子喊了一声“拜拜——！”

“晚安，”郑棋元回头抛了个媚眼，嘟起嘴唇隔空扔过去一个飞吻，“爱你呦~~~”

握着把手从外侧关上门后，郑棋元左右看了看酒店亮着淡黄色灯光的长走廊，寂静的孤独刹那间笼罩过来。那种他从昨天就刻意忽视的，要结束的失落此刻沉重地砸在肩头。他想起徐均朔的泪水，想起黑暗中在后台听见的大合唱，想起星星点点的海洋。他39岁了，却鲜有几个如此深刻的半年。在敏感细腻的小朋友面前强撑的那份年长者的坚强，这瞬间轰然瓦解，暴露出内里同样柔软脆弱的内芯。他面对房门，手还放在门把上，低下头，肩膀耸动震颤起来，喉咙里挤出压低的抽泣。几不可闻的抽噎声在空旷的走廊播散，空气都有些凝滞扭曲。

“咔哒”，门忽然从内侧打开。郑棋元呆张着嘴往后踉跄一退，眼看小孩毛绒绒的脑袋从半开的门缝挤出来。他眼圈通红，在发现郑棋元的刹那瘪了嘴巴，下巴哆嗦着皱起来，像只丑巴巴的小猴子，眼泪哗哗往下冲，伸出胳膊紧紧抱住了愣住的郑棋元。

“哥......不想你走......”他埋在郑棋元肩头嗷呜嗷呜地哭，如同受伤的小兽，倒把郑棋元本来的悲戚情绪给逗没了。

男人被他搂着回到屋里，关上门好言好语地揉他头发。

“陪你一起睡好不好？”

“嗯。”

“明天跟你再去看看那副画怎么样？”

“......嗯。”

“然后去你之前演戏的剧场转一圈。”

“嗯...”

“再去吃点好吃的？”

“我要吃肉。”

“好~”

郑棋元捋着徐均朔的后背，暗自感叹他们这一对儿，怎么情感满溢得心都装不下。徐均朔曾说，等有一个装满星星的口袋，才能把这些思念都化成回忆的尾巴。

还有一天，一段阶段性的时光就将完结。可或许就是这样的遗憾，生命中的起伏，让感官鲜明。

徐均朔抱紧了他。

才让悲欢离合变得分外值当。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 两周没更文了，十天内去了南京场，上海面试 又冲了最后的北京两场，很充实，也对他们有了新的认识。  
> 新的一年我还会是ghs的我，只是可能对这份感情有了更多层次的解读  
> 过年期间会更新多一些，敬请期待


End file.
